


The Diary of my Love

by nerdisthewerd413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Diary, F/M, Love, Lust, Passion, Sadness, Self-Doubt, beliefs, care, homestuck-inspired, self-conciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/nerdisthewerd413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The day that my life took an uphill turn had really changed my whole life."</p><p>This is the diary of a girl in love. Hopeless love, to be exact.<br/>She had started a diary the day of her proposal to record every single fleeting moment<br/>she treasured with the one she called "love".</p><p>She recorded as much as she could, before it became too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of my Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work originated from one of my past one-shots that was about Meulin Leijon and Kurloz Makara (humanstuck). I received a message that suggested I turn it into an actual story, so here it is! I was pretty surprised to hear that one of my works was loved enough that someone wanted to see more of, but it was definitely pleasant. Thank you guys so much for reading the stuff I write! It motivates me a lot, and makes me want to write more; so this is the product of that very feeling. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> P.S.-- I kept the characters section empty to leave room for your imagination. The original idea, and fandom I selected for this work, IS Homestuck with Meulin and Kurloz, but you can read this story as it is without having to have any prior knowledge within the webcomic.

My mind is racing.

JUST last night my love proposed. I can't fathom such an idea.  
To think that man loves me enough to keep me and promise his life to me.  
I HAVE to tell my sister about this, as soon as she gets home from work!

I just... hope I can be worthy enough. A worthy-enough wife.  
Oh, god, that word is still so weird-sounding. I'm going to be a wife!

I'm going to be a wife.

I'm... well... afraid, to be completely honest here. After our fight last night, how can I act like nothing happened?  
I was a shitty wif-- er, I guess "girlfriend" at that time-- and assumed the worst when it... really was the ring.

I'm going to have a seriously hard time dealing with that. The whole "being loved" thing.  
Well, he got me this notebook this morning, so I suppose things are all okay now.  
I'm going to try and record what happens from time to time as often as I can on this!

Just you watch; I'll probably end up losing this tomorrow morning anyways on my way to the coffee house.  
Wish me luck!

**Author's Note:**

> "I have for the first time found what I can truly love. I have found you."  
> \--Charlotte Bronte, "Jane Eyre"


End file.
